Hunger Games: Deluxe
by MarifeJoke104
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta trained together when they were young. Would they get picked for the Hunger Games? If do will the both win? Find out in Hunger Games: Deluxe. My first fanfic and really bad with summerys. The story is better.
1. The Choosing

Chapter 1

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark," the mayor hollered. My dear Katniss. How DARE they pick my sweat little girl. And the pour little boy that share the same fate. Why did the mayor agree on training kids at a young age? Especially at 7 years old.

"Honey are you ok," asked my husband

"No, how could I? Our daughter just got chosen for a dangerous fate"

"Don't worry is not like it is the Hunger Games. Plus I could look after her remember."

The Hunger Games is a televised competition between 24 teenagers that fight to the death. The 24 teenagers are chosen at the Reaping. The Reaping happen in all districts that chooses 1 boy and 1 girl to go in the arena to fight to the death. Since the beginning District 12 has the least Victors. Only 1. So the locals decide to train 1 Seam (the poor side) girl/boy and 1 Merchant girl/boy. The mayor said yes. This was created last year after the Hunger Games when District 12 almost won. James is one the trainer because he is an excellent archer.

"I know but it just seem like she a fate a being a tribute in the Hunger Games," I said worried.

"She won't I promise Elizabeth. Let's go look for Katniss ok?" said James.

I nod. We stand up from the couch we were sitting on. We are currently at the mayor's house. We leave the room and go outside. We spot Katniss and Madge, the mayor's daughter, chatting. We walk up to them to talk to Katniss.

"Katniss, we are going to go to see some people you need to meet," said James

"Ok daddy. Who is it," question Katniss

"It is Peeta Mellark honey," I said

"The boy that the mayor called out," wandered Katniss

Katniss doesn't know why she is here or why her named was called. I want to keep it like that for now.

"Yes dear. You and him are going to spend a lot a time together," said James

"I don't want to. He's a boy and boys are gross," said Katniss

James and I chuckle at Katniss's remorse.

"Not all boys are gross honey," I said while smiling.

"Well Peeta is not gross. Peeta's dad said he is a gentlemen," said James

"Ok daddy, if you say so. Let's go," said Katniss while grabbing James's and I's hand.

"Bye Madge see you tomorrow," said Katniss waving goodbye.

We go on walking to the Mellark's bakery guessing they went home. While walking people keep on giving us pity looks. Katniss is confused at why people is giving her that look. She keeps walking not asking questions.


	2. The Meeting

**Thank you for the kind reviews and it motivates me to write more.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

 **Chapter 2**

When we arrived at the bakery Bannock Mellark was behind the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Mellark's Bakery. What can I…." He stops talking when he looks up to see us.

"Hey guys what I can do you for?" he asked.

"We are here to see Peeta. Our kids are about to spend time together so it's about time they meet," he said while smiling looking down at Katniss.

"OK. Let me get Peeta down here. At the mean time get anything you want, on the house."

"No it's not necessary," James said.

"No, I insisted. You get me food so in return I give you food," said Bannock.

"Daddy can I get a cupcake?" ask Katniss giving him the puppy eyes.

"Ask your mother Katniss," said James.

"Mommy can I get a cupcake," ask Katniss.

"OK, only one," I said motherly.

"I guess we will be getting something Bannack, thank you," said James.

"You are very welcome," he said walking away.

When Bannock went upstairs, Katniss went straight for the cupcake. She put her hand up against the glass looking for the perfect cupcakes. She spots it. It was vanilla with a Primrose on it. Primrose is my youngest daughter. She is 3 right now and is the complete opposite of Katniss. She has blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She mostly looks like me, while Katniss looks mostly like her farther. Brown curly hair with brown eyes. The classic Seam look

"Mommy can I get this one," she ask.

"Of course. Anything for my little girl."

"Thank you mommy," Katniss said smiling.

Katniss ask Rye, Bannock other son, to get the cupcake. Rye puts the cupcake in a box and hand it to her.

"Mommy I am going to save it for Prim"

"OK honey. How about I hang to this?"

"OK mommy, just don't eat it" She hands over the box.

"I won't. I promise."

When Bannock was walking down Peeta was trailing him. Peeta looks like his father very much. Short blonde curly hair and ocean blue eyes. The classic Merchant look. The reason Prim look like them is because I was original from the Merchant side. When I fell in love with James my parents disowned me, but I don't regret it because James gave me Katniss and Prim. My sweat little girls.

Bannock comes down and Peeta goes to Katniss.

"Hi I'm Peeta." He stuck his hand out for Katniss to shake.

"I'm Katniss. Nice to meet you." She grabs his hand a shakes it. I swear I saw Peeta's face light up even more.

"Well how about you guys go in the backyard and play," said James.

"OK Mr. Everdeen. Let's go Katniss," said Peeta while leading Katniss to the background

 **Katniss POV:**

I thought boys were supposed to be gross, but Peeta is a gentlemen like daddy said. Walking through the bakery it makes me hunger. We reach the backyard and Peeta grabs a ball.

"Let's play soccer."

"What is that?"

"It is when 2 people or a team kick the ball trying to put in the net. When you do you get a point."

"OK let's play."

Me and Peeta play soccer for a good hour. Peeta went soft because it was my first time. But 30 minutes in it was easy. I sort of trash talked him and he played harder. Peeta won fair a square, but at the end I said rematch, but then daddy said it was time to go home.

"Bye Peeta. Thank you for playing with me."

"You are welcome Katniss. I had fun." We leave the bakery to go home.

 **Thank you very much guys for the reviews. See you tomorrow:)**


	3. The Mine

**Hey guys thank you for the kind reviews and I will try to make the chapters longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Katniss POV: 5 years later (12 yr. old)**

"Katniss wake up. Time for training," dad said softly in my ear. I stir more in bed.

"Why do we wake up so early," I moaned.

"Don't complain Katniss. Get up," dad said more strictly.

"OK fine," I said getting up.

"Stop talking Katniss. I am still sleeping here," said Prim. Prim and I share a bed together. We only have two bedrooms so mom and dad share one and Prim and I share one.

"By the way Peeta is here to go with us," said dad in the doorway.

For the past 5 years Peeta and I became best friends. We became inseparable and did everything together. Sometimes we even play soccer together like old times, will we are not busy training. We also became close with some of the other trainees. Gale Hawthorne from Seam who is two years older, Madge Undersee the mayor's daughter, Eric Adams a merchant, Willow Adams, Eric's sister. There are other people, but we are closer to them than the others.

I get dress and braid my hair and go to the living room. Peeta was sitting down on the couch talking with my mom.

"Morning Katniss. Dad had to go to the mine so he can't go to training with you," said mom.

"OK. I guess we can go then. Right Peeta?"

"Sure. Let's go Katniss." Peeta stand up and walks to the door.

"Bye guys. Remember school is at 8:00," said mom while we leave.

We leave the house heading towards the forest. At first going to the forest was illegal, but the mayor got permission to turn off the fence. The head Peacekeeper Cray said of one of us leaves he will kill us all.

In the forest the trainers were able to teach us more. Like plants that are poisonous and nonpoisonous. And what plants that help you heal. They teach us also to make fires, but they said never use unless you are not near it. The smoke can signal people where your location is. The trainers also teaches us how to use weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Other stuff to help us survive.

We arrive at the fence and climb over it.

"I wonder what we are going to do today," said Peeta

"Probably climbing trees again."

"Great. You know I am so great at that." Note the sarcasm. Peeta is not that good with climbing. I mean he can climb to the top, but he is slow at it.

"I know. At least you are good at hand-to-hand combat. I also get a bruise somehow. You get out unharmed."

"Looks who's talking Ms. Master of the bow. You hit the bullseye ever time."

"Only because my dad taught before this whole thing happen."

My dad before the training begun went into the forest and went hunting. Sometimes I would go with him and he would teach me how to use the bow. I got better with it when we starting training.

We keep talking and walking. We finally reach the opening of the wood where you can find weapons, practice dummies, targets, workout equipment, and a small boxing ring for the older guys.

"We should start. School is in an hour," said Peeta.

Peeta went to the swords and I, of course, went to the bow and hour. I hour went bye and we had to go to school. We leave the forest and head toward the school building.

"See you later Katniss."

"Bye Peeta."

School went one. Learning coal and useless stuff. I wish they taught us stuff more important. I don't need that much knowledge to work in the mines. You grab a pickaxe and hit rocks. That simple. Everything was normal intel we heard a siren. The siren rings when something happens in the mine. My dad is in there

(I almost stopped here )

"Prim. Prim. Where are you?" I yelled there the crowd around the mine. When the siren went off people went to the mine to see what happened. I went looking around school to find Prim. I couldn't find her so I went to the mines to try my luck. After a awhile, by the heavens of a god I saw Prim. I went over to hug her. When I hug her she is crying.

"Prim why are you crying"

"Daddy and Peeta are in there." WHAT!

"What do you mean Peeta is in there. e wHe He was in school."

"When the siren rang I saw Peeta there the doorway burst to the doors. When I got outside I saw Peeta go in the mines before it collapsed."

Why? Why? Why did Peeta go in the mines? I hug Prim titter to comfort her. Since Peeta and I were best friends, Peeta goes to my house a lot. Peeta and Prim became such good friends, she thinks of Peeta like an older brother. I hope that somehow dad and Peeta found a way to survive the collapse. After a while Prim and I went to the rocks to see it more closely. When walking around I saw rocks move to my right. I walk to the place where the rocks move and kneel down. I reach out to move it out the way. The rock burst out almost hitting me in the face.

"Help! Help us!" yelled a familiar voice. I look down to see Peeta's dirt face.

"Oh my god! Peeta I thought you died."

"No I didn't die, but I could if you don't help me."

I nod and move rocks out of the way When I do I see more faces. My dad and Mr. Hawthorne. I help Peeta out of the rocks then Peeta and I help my dad and Mr. Hawthorne out of the rocks.

"Someone help! I found some survivors," I yelled hoping help will come.

People started coming and helping them out of the rocks. My mom come and started crying on dad. She orders them to carry them to the Hob where the injured are. When all of chaos is happening around me I relies something. Peeta risked his live to save my dad and on the way save Gale's at the same time. I owe Peeta Mellark a great deal

 **And that is the end of the chapter. Give suggestions of what I should do with my story. I hope this is long enough and I will be continuing writing this long.**

 **See you tomorrow** **.**


	4. AN

**Sorry guys for not updating I have been having writers block. So if you guys would give me some ideas of what to do in my story I would love that and try to write it. Thank you for the reviews. I would update soon, I promise.**


End file.
